continuefandomcom-20200214-history
ContinueCast
[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8B9EB39F6B42A87A ContinueCast] is the audio only podcast spin-off of the Continue? show. It is hosted by the usual Continue? line-up of Paul, Nick and Josh but features guests more often than the main show, the most frequently recurring being 'very special guest' Luke Brown. Format Being audio only, ContinueCast is focused more on the interaction and dialogue of the Continue crew. Episodes are released twice a month and are similar to the Continue show in that the guys decide if they would continue or game over a video game after spending some time playing it. The games featured are usually considered cult classics and are often too long to be featured on the Continue show. Demise ContinueCast went on an indefinite hiatus in 2014. The final episode of the original run was #45 - Mass Effect 2. Return In 2017 Continue? launched a Patreon. The success of the Patreon helped the guys relaunch the ContinueCast. Although the new episodes are currently exclusive to Patrons, Continue? have said that they plan to eventually release them to the general public. The new episodes are edited by Kevin Cole and the show now generally has a looser format, rather than focusing on one game per episode as it previously did. On June 3rd 2018, Continue? announced that 13 of the new episodes were now available for free. Episode List # Shadowrun (SNES) # Shadowrun (SNES) Part 2 # Star Tropics (NES) Part 1 # Star Tropics (NES) Part 2 # Final Fantasy 3 (NES) Part 1 # Final Fantasy 3 (NES) Part 2 # Earthbound (SNES) Part 1 # Earthbound (SNES) Part 2 # Super Metroid (SNES) Part 1 # Super Metroid (SNES) Part 2 # Beyond Oasis (GEN) Part 1 # Beyond Oasis (GEN) Part 2 # Retro City Rampage # Mark of the Ninja # Fez # EVO Search for Eden # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 1 # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Part 2 # Ready Player One Part 1 # Ready Player One Part 2 # Knights of the Old Republic Part 1 # Knights of the Old Republic Part 2 # Metal Gear Solid Part 1 # Metal Gear Solid Part 2 # Fallout (PC) Part 1 # Fallout (PC) Part 2 # Bioshock Infinite (PS3/360/PC) Part 1 # Bioshock Infinite (PS3/360/PC) Part 2 # Pokemon Yellow # Psychonauts # Psychonauts Part 2 # General Banter 1 # General Banter 2 # General Banter 3 # General Banter 4 # General Banter 5 # General Banter 6 # General Banter 7 # General Banter 8 # Papers, Please # Papers, Please Pt. 2 and The Binding of Isaac # Beyond Good and Evil #* Beyond Good and Evil Part 2 # Demon's Crest # Hearthstone # Mass Effect 2 # THE RETURN'ING # Early Crap-cess # Big y Smalls # Pornpraganda # Dumbwaiter # One Face # Luketinue 2049 # Projectile William # Be Careful What You Wish For # A Bottlerocket of Words # Spoiler Free The Last Jedi # The One With All the Jedi Spoilers # Final Fantasy 7 # Corinthians # Two Is Enough # Tales from the Darkside # Frass # Dashboard Paulfessional # Gone Home Packing Up Party Tips # Jughandle Party # Airline Eggies # Acid Dragon Jolly Sauce # Strip Trivia # Pepperonium # Donut Proposal # Infinity War Part 1 # Parasite Eve # Aurora Borealis # Detective Pikachu # Deltarune TangentCast Episodes The ContinueCast boys go off on a tangent and discuss non gaming related topics. # Star Wars Episode 7 # Movie Theme Parks # Powerball Movie Franchise # Future Advice # Favorite Fake Sports # Favorite Girl Scout Cookies # Movie Trailers That Are Better Than the Movie # First and Worst Jobs # Favorite White Rapper # Last Meal # Best Date Worst Date # Dream Celebrity Buddy Cop Teams # Television Guilty Pleasures # Your Pain Threshold # Brewster's Millions # The Draft # Magic Movie Mogul # Back from the Dead # It's Your Funeral # Bio-Poop # Your Holiday # New National Anthem # Medieval Times # Future Travel # Trip to the Past # Make Dungeon # Scariest Christmas Memories # Dream Movie Set # One Song to Rule Them All # Conspiracy Theory Gallery continuecast_recording.jpg|A ContinueCast recording in session. ContinueCast_Group.jpg|From left to right: Nick Murphy, Luke Brown, Mike Sadorf, Josh Henderson and Paul Ritchey. External Links * ContinueCast RSS Feed * ContinueCast on Libsyn * Support the ContinueCast on Patreon * ContinueCast on Spotify * ContinueCast on iTunes Category:Shows Category:Podcasts